Boys and Girls
by fuckyouassholesHAHAHAHA
Summary: Boys are finally given the chance to enter North Coast Academy, the famous and prestigous school that was formerly for girls only. It was no big deal for Bella Swan at all, until then that she met one of the Headmaster's son.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this other story too...I'll try my hardest to update constantly...I hope you like it!**

**-gabbs **

* * *

**_Boys and Girls _**

Summary:Boys are finally given the chance to enter North Coast Academy, the famous and prestigious school that was formerly for girls only. It was no big deal for Bella Swan at all, until then that she met one of the Headmaster's sons. Will they finally get together, or is the bumps and trials along the way stop that from happening?

***

Chapter 1 - North Coast Academy

Bella POV

I still couldn't get it out of my head that I was still attending NCS for my junior year. I mean, I was ecstatic on my freshman year, crazy on sophomore,  
and now...disbelief? I was just so happy! Cause once you enter at your junior year, you're privileged on staying until the last year. NCBA was so strict on accpeting students. You have to apply or enroll again every year. They carefully examine each student's profile to see if they have/ or still have the criteria needed.

I'm really not that familiar, or you could say, I don't really know how they pick their students, and how to know if one has the right to enter. All I know is that they think I still have the right to be called an 'encies'; that's what they call students who attend NCBA. And with that, I was so grateful of...

I think every teenage girl's dream is to go to school at NCA. One thing to be happy about is that it's sunny and is surrounded by malls, beaches, tourist spots,  
and designer shops. I don't really care about that, what I love about this school is that they acquire the best educators in the country, and the latest tools and techniques for teaching, NCS practically stand as one of the best educating facilities in the world. One of the many other reasons is that they're COMPLETE with everything, from sporting facilities to musical/artistic matters. I sing and play the guitar so that really helps me a lot. One last thing is that they have one of the biggest libraries I've ever seen! I guess it could be considered as a huge bookstore since they have everything, from classics to the newly published books. I'm in heaven!

I was still deep in thought as I complimented my school even more, forgetting that I wasn't finished with reading the letter yet from NCA. I feel as if was accpeted to college, but even far more better. I got accepted at NCA!! I continued on reading the letter, which also came with my schedule, map and dorm number. I was finished but noticed a smaller envelope from the oversized one. I opened the neatly and fancily sealed envelope and pulled out another letter from inside.

_Greetings to you, our beloved NCA student_

_The head and owner of your beloved school, Mr. Carlisle Cullen has decided to finally accept male students to the NCA community. After many requests that the board recieved and discussions about the issue,the decision has already been made.__  
__We apologise for our late notification and we hope that this sudden change make a better outcome.__  
__Thank You_

I was kinda surprised. I didn't expect any boys attending NCA too. I guess it was no bid deal at all. Whats the difference anyway? I'll just be seeing more boys this time. I kinda didn't like that idea. I just end up making myself look like a fool, and including guys to my foolishness isn't really a good idea.

I put everything back inside the big envelope and carried it to my room. Classes start in 3 weeks but I'll just go there early since I have nothing else better to do here in Forks. I was practically dying each day because of boredom. All my friends were busy with their own vacations and plans this summer, so I was left to be all alone. Charlie is always at the station, crime in Forks had surprisingly hiked up this summer.

Since I have so many time that needs to be wasted, I just thought on beginning with packing my stuff for my trip to California next week. My wardrobe is now composed of many brand names, thanks to Renee. I don't even recognise some, but I have to admit that I like her taste. Ever since Renee married Phil, she lived the comfortable life now. Renee kept sending me clothes, shoes, and bags that she won't let me send back.

_***Flashback***_

_It's my birthday and I already told Charlie, Renee, and Phil that I don't want anything. Seems that I'm being ignored today. Charlie gave me a Sonny cybershot camera. I was expecting a package from Renee and Phil, anticipating that they didn't listen to me too. Charlie said "nothing came" nervously. Why was he nervous? I bet he's hiding something. I didn't bother ask anymore since I was already late for school._

_I come out of the house and walk my way to school......._

_The next day was a weekend. Charlie woke me up shouting from downstairs "Bella!" Dad shouted and I jumped up because of shock. WTH? It's only 8 in the morning!__  
__I want to go back to sleep! Ughh! I don't want him barging into my room...I guess I have to wake up then_

_I reluctantly stood up and stretched a bit, a little yawn coming out of my mouth. "Bella! Come down. Now!" Dad shouted again, sounding....excited?_

_"I'm coming, I'm coming" I said loud enough for him to hear. I hurriedly brushed my teeth, splashed some cold water on my face to wake me up, and tamed the deadly nest that was living on my head. I quickly changed into some jeans and shirt that Renee also gave me and went down the stairs._

_I looked for Charlie but he wasn't anywhere in sight. I saw a letter at the fridge telling me to go out of the house. I did what I was told and wenta out.__  
__My eyes immediately landed on a sleek and beautiful mercedes with Charlie sitting on the hood. Did he get a new car? I thought if it was possible that he could afford something so expensive like that._

_"Nice car" I complimented, and saw Charlie straighten up from his sitting position._

_"I'm glad you like it" Dad said with a smile on his face_

_Before I could respond, he through me a pair of keys and assumed that it was for the Mercedes. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked, beginning to get really confused_

_"Its yours you silly. Its from Renee and Phil. I wanted to take part too but they obligued" Dad said. I didn't know what to say. Yeah it was fabulous but this was just too much! I can't possibly take it. I guess I can't do anything about it anymore or else it would break mom's 'precious heart' as she said herself once_

_"Are you sure?" I asked, still a bit unsure if I was dreaming or not. I pinched myself and winced a little. Nope, I'm not dreaming._

_"Renee wanted to give it to you personally but she's in an impostant meeting right now. She said that Phil said, it was about time that you have your own car"_

_So this was all Phil's fault...I better call him. "Oh. Thanks Dad. But to be honest, this is just too much. They shouldn't spoil me too much. Don't you think Dad?"_

_"I know you too much Bells. So I'm not that too worried" Dad said and placed a kiss on my forehead. "I have to go now Bells. Don't be too excited now ok? I'll be back by 9 so don't bother making me any dinner anymore. Love you"Dad said and went to his his cruiser. I smiled at him and waved goodbye._

_I took ouut my blueberry, also from Renee and looked for Phil's number for the first time. It ringed for three times until he finally picked up_

_"Hello Bella" caller ID_

_"Hey Phil, I just wanna thank you about, ya know... the car"_

_"It's no big deal, Bella. It's my pleasure. Now, take care of that baby ok?" I really liked Phil. He's really cool and easy to talk to._

_"Ofcourse. But you really shouldn't have. You spoil me too much"_

_"HaHaHa. Sorry bout that, it just feels nice to know that I finally have someone to call as my daughter. That's okay with you right?"_

_"Ofcourse...Dad"_

_"Thank You Bella. Well, I have to go now. Its nice to know that you like my and Renee's gift"_

_"Oh, please tell mom 'hi' and 'thanks' too"_

_"Of course. Goodbye Bella"_

_"Bye" Phil is so nice. Now I see why my mom fell head over heals it on him. They really are perfect for each other. My mom just seems so happy ever since she met Phil. I'm so glad that she found happiness again. I just hope I do too...Ughh, I hate it when these issues enter my head!_

_***End of Flashback***_

I packed as much as I needed. I have managed to complete two big suitcases and and 1 smaller one that I would be bringing. One suitcase for all my tops and a couple or more dresses, another with my bottoms along with my underwear/lingerie which I didn't know why I was bringing, and the smaller suitcase with my many pairs of sneakers and flip flops along with 3 high heels

I feel contended with what I finished. I guess I can try out shopping for the first time when I get to NCA. It won't be that bad, right?

I looked at my ihome and was surprised that I actually burned 3 hours on just packing clothes...well that was good, atleast I won't have to wait too long until I go to bed.  
I definitely can't forget my ihome, laptop, and i-pod...I can't possibly live without them! haha, thanks again mom! I'll just get them ready on the night before I live.

I took out a lightblue tanktop and a pair of boxers with the same color but with yellow stripes and went to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and done all my evening rituals.  
I took out my i-pod and listened to FM Static boom my ears. Taylor Swift came next and as usual I came singing along with her too. I quickly drifted into a dreamless sleep as soon as 'love story' neared its end.

***

**Hope you guys liked it...I know it was kinda boring but I just wanted to describe Bella, her family, and the school first. I promise to make the next chapter or maybe the other to be more exciting...**

**Review! Review! Review! I wanna know what you think =D It gives me inspiration and motivation to write more. I need at least 5 reviews for this...If not many is really interested then I'll just add this to my _less priority stories_**** cause I really have other stories I need to write. I'm sorry, I hope you understand =D**

**p.s. I'm sorry about my grammar and misspellings...pls help me by telling me if there's any...thanks =D **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The pixie

***

BPOV

I'll be leaving for NCA tommorow. I already packed my laptop and ihome in the remaining space of my other suitcase, while I'll be hand-carrying my blueberry and i-pod.

Mom and Phil already shipped my mercedes to NCA, so I won't need to wait for it anymore when I arrive there. They just can't be stopped. Dad will drive me to the airport tommorow. So I guess everythings settled now. I'm just so damn excited! I can't wait to see NCA again, also some friends I made there.

I'll be bringing my guitar too since my mom told me to. She said that I might regret it if I don't. I've composed a lot of songs already, but never dared to share it to others. Not even Angela or my mom. They're just too personal for someone else to hear. Sometimes they just pop out of my head, or maybe based on happenings around me. My most recent composition was from when I went to Renee and Phil's house for vacation. The view from the top hill where their house was built was amazing. It was so mesmerizing to watch from the balcony that I just started singing. I soon realized that I actually just composed a whole song from just that view. It became one of the best songs I've ever made.

I started getting ready for bed and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. I slipped on the silk pajamas and went to bed.  
I quickly drifted to sleep, even without the help of my music. It was a peacful, dreamless sleep.

***

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm clock from Charlie beeped loudly, getting really annoying now. I got up and got the outfit I prepared last night. I picked out a pair of faded blue skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a white cardigan, and a pair of purple chucks to go with my top. I took a long shower since I'll be on the plane for the majority of the day. I let the warm water calm my tense muscles. My favorite strawberry shampoo, pleasing me with its sweet scent. I got dressed and took a quick peel at the mirror. Hmmm, good enough. I took my blueberry and i-pod and went down to meet Dad.

Charlie was already finished, and was just waiting for me. I quickly ate the pancakes he specially made. Impressive, he managed not to burn them this time.  
My luggage was already sitting at the side, waitng to be carried to the trunk already.

"Ready, Bells?" Charlie asked and I just simply nodded when I was sure he was looking my way. Dad carried the 2 big suitcases while I carried the smaller one.  
We quickly got them into the cruiser and so did we. The drive to the airport took an hour. My flight will leave at 6:00, I still have 30 minutes left so I better hurry and get myself some magazines. It would be a long and boring flight so I need some entertainment to let the hours pass. I got teen vogue and some tabloids. When I was finished, I hurriedly went through all the needed processes and boarded the plane.

My mom bought me first class tickets, which isn't necessary at all. Whats the difference anyway? I couldn't argue anymore since it can't be helped at all.  
Its like mom and Phil pays for everything in my life now. Its kinda nice but not at all at the same time. It really is nice to feel that I don't need to lift a finger just to get what I want, but it just makes me feel worthless too, like I can't live on my own. I wanna be an independent person that doesn't depend on others just to get what they want. Yes, I want this all, but I want to earn it. To know that I actually deserve now on!what I have now.

Thats it! I'll be an independent person from on! I wonder how Renee a Phil will react about this. But whatever my choice is, I know they'll respect.

"Hi!" a buubly voice said beside me

"Oh, sorry. Hi" I said politely. I must have been too cought off with my thoughts that, I didn't notice her.

"I'm Alice!" wow she's a hyper one

"Hi Alice, I'm Bella" I said and gladly took her hand.

"You have awesome fashion sense" Alice suddenly said. I wasn't expecting that, so it took me awhile to resn say the respond

"Thanks. I'm not the one who has the fashion sense. My mom does, she buys all my clothes. And I can a say the same with you" I said and smiled at her.

"Thank you! I'm actually planning on becoming a fashion designer" with that I had better look on her. Alice is wearing a white cropped jacket over a yellow tube top, black skinny jeans and yellow peap toe heels. She beamed at me when she noticed I likedw, her her outfit

"If you like what I'm wearing now then you totally have a fashion sense" said and giggled

Me and Alice got along well. I got to know her better and she also did to me. I just felt open and comfortable around her. She actually already announce that we'll be the bestest friends ever, sometihng that really made me happy. We just kept chatting and laughing the whole time.

With our non-stop chatting, I learned that Alice is also going to NCA, I almost shouted when she told me. She's with her two other brothers, Emmeth and Edward.  
We tried to look for her brothers that were in the first class section too, but didn't succeed. I also learned that she's my same year and age and is a shoppaholic. I guess I could ask some help from her when I go shopping there, but why do I feel kinda afraid of doing that? Hmmm, maybe because it'll be my first time.

After maybe 5 hours of our non-stop chattering, Alice got tired. I let her sleep and remembered a few magazines that I bought earlier. I soon got tired too and fell asleep.

***

"Bella, wake up. The plane landed already!" Alice was saying while shaking me awake.

"Oh. Sorry. Okay, I'm up" I said and stretched a little.

"Do you have a ride to NCA?" Alice asked me while we made our way to the exit.

"Uhmm, no. I'll be taking a cab" I said and saw Alice looking around.

"Who you looking for?" Oh yeah. Her brothers. I remembered but I already asked her the question.

"My brothers. They should be carrying my bags. And yours"

"No need. I only have 3 suitcases. I can take care of it by myself" when I said this, Alice stared at me like I was joking around.

"3 suitcases!? How can you fit all your things with only 3 suitcases? Oh, we better go shopping at the city soon!" Alice said excitedly. I didn't bother ask anymore when I saw how many bags she had. She had like 10 bags there, or more. I startedd to get scared on this shopping trip she has planned.

"There you are!" Someone with a big voice said from behind us

"Hey Emmeth. I've been looking all over for you! You'll carry my bags right?" Alice asked and made a deadly pout on her face. Noone could ever resist that.  
Not even me. I got a better look on Emmeth. He was huge! His biceps bigger than my tighs. Cute but I'm not really a fan of weightlifters.

"Fine! Well, who might you be?" I jumped when I noticed that he was talking to me. But before I could say anything, Alice already started

"This is Bella! She's my new bestfriend" Alice said and beamed at me. I was about to look at Emmeth when he suddenly attacked with a huge bear hug.

"Emmeth...can't...breath..." I said, out of breath.

"Oh sorry" Emmeth said and put me down "My sister's friend is also my friend!" Wow. Emmeth sure is a huge bear. We'll sure get along well too, like me and Alice.

"Wheres Edward?" Alice asked Emmeth while we were walking out of the airport

"I guess he got a little sick from all those girls flirting with him back at the plane. Before they could all find him, he ran for it. He payed me to get his bags.

Me and Alice laughed our heads off. I wonder what he looks like, for all those girls to run after him....

"So, he's in the car now?" Alice asked again

"I guess so. Oh! Theres Aro!" Emmeth suddenly yelled

"Who's Aro?" I asked.

"Our father's assitant. He'll be driving us to NCA." Alice said and took my wrist, pulling me closer to the black car.

"She's going to NCA too? Thats great! You should drive with us Bella" Emmeth said, grinning widely

"Theres really no need. I mean, I don't want to be an interruption. And, your brother Edward might not be in the mood to be around of any other girls right now"

"Nonsense Bella! And I know Edward won't mind. C'mon Bella! Please, pretty, pretty pleaseeee" Alice said and showed me that irresistable pout again! Ugh!  
Why am I so weak? Theres no harm I guess, and I'll get to spend more time with my new friends.

"Oh, Fine!" I said, giving up

"Yeyyy!! Thank you Bella!" Alice said and was nearly dragged to their car. I was about to ask about our bags but saw that it was already taken care of by Emmeth and Aro.

Alice opened the door and signaled for me to go in. I internally gasped at the person sitting at the far end. Edward, I assume. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen. A living Adonis, a fallen angel, greek god...Whoa, I must be out of my mind. Though its all true...

I didn't notice that I was actually gaping at him. I didn't want to sit beside him, it'll be so awkward! But that might make him think that I don't like him He smiled at me and I felt my heart skip a beat. I couldn't do anything anymore cause Alice suddenly pushed me inside the car.

I stumbled inside and landed on Edward's arms. I looked up at him and was amazed to a pair of topaz eyes that held my chocolate ones. I soon became tomato red cause we were still holding each other. I shrugged off him and apologized. I turned to Alice who's now grinning like an idiot. I gave her a 'youre in trouble look'  
Why the hell did she push me inside like that?...That pixie is so in trouble! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted!! That feels so nice!  
I'm sorry about the "emmeth" thing...I didn't notice, just my spelling instincts I guess...I'll do my best to not misspell words or names anymore So here's Chapter 3...Edwards point of view! Hope you enjoy!! and REVIEW!!**

***

EPOV

"Those girls swooning over you back there sure was hilarious!" Emmett reminded me again while laughing hysterically. If it weren't for witnesses, I might have taken his huge head by now.

I can't believe my bad luck today. First, I had to sit with 'one of them'. Second, my brother had to be a huge ass to actually use 'my bad luck' to his amusement rather than help me out of it. And thirdly, having almost every stewardess ambush me, either inside the bathroom, or in their headquarters.  
"Don't remind me" I growled at Emmett, replying to his comment a while ago. We were near to our bags by now, but I noticed that one of the girls earlier was heading toward us, fast. I better get out of here, fast...

"Hey Emmett, I need to get out of here now. Take my bags...here" I said and put a hundred bill on his hand and dashed for it. I knew it was unnecessary but I was too panicked to think of another way. That girl's really fast!

Thankfully, the girl got caught to the heavy traffic of other passengers, something I thanked the Gods for. I finally got out and immediately saw the all too familiar black car of my father. I made my way and greeted Aro politely. He may be my father's assistant, but still an older person that should be respected.  
just the way my mother raised me.

I slipped into the back seat and gave out a big breath of relief. I feel exhausted, not only from the flight but with 'those ones' too. I guess making terms is better than actually calling them what they really should be called.

"Where's Alice and Emmett anyways...What's taking them so long?" I asked myself, but as soon as the words came out. The all too familiar jumping figure of my sister appeared from the right of my mirror. Emmett's with her too, and somebody else. I assumed it was a girl since I saw a glimpse of long brown hair.

I couldn't see clearly since they were both blocking my site of the girl. I saw Alice squeak in happiness and pulled the mystery girl towards our car. As they neared me, I could more clearly see the girl, and could not help but be amazed at how beautiful she is. Long mahogany brown hair, melting chocolate eyes, and a body that would make my knees bend. Or in most of guys vocabulary - 'smokin' hot'.

The door finally opened and I just sat there, frozen. Our eyes met, and locked. There I much appreciated how capturing her chocolate eyes are and couldn't help but just get lost. I gave a smile of approval and she instantly returned it, immediately making my breath hitch. From the side of my eye, I saw Alice becoming impatient and an evil grin beginning to form on her small face. Then just too fast...The beautiful girl was suddenly under my protecting arms.

Having her under my arms, I felt contented and happy. As I dazed on her beautiful face that was just mere inches from mine, I had the urge to instantly close the distance. She suddenly got tomato red, which was absolutely adorable. Maybe from realizing that we were still holding each other. Then she all too soon shrugged away from my arms. I felt my heart shatter into pieces when I felt her no more under my arms. I felt that I could hold her like that forever. But I knew that ever being with her would be an absolute impossibility. Which again, shattered my heart into smaller pieces.

"You must be Edward" the beautiful girl from beside me suddenly said. Even her voice is beautiful.

"Yes, and you are..." I trailed off and again looked deeply into her chocolate eyes. I knew I could dazzle people, but knowing that I would have the same effect on her would complete my day. But I didn't expect that she was the one who would dazzle me.

"She's Bella! My new best friend!" Bella, fits her perfectly.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I said and offered my hand. Once our hands met, a current of electricity suddenly flowed through me. Seems that Bella felt it too since she flinched a little. We kept our hands together for an unnecessary time, we just parted when Emmett loudly coughed from the drivers seat.

"Why are you the one who's driving, Emmett" I asked as soon as I realised.

"Uhmmm...well, I just wanted to see if a Mercedes could fit me" somethings fishy here...

I noticed that Alice was putting on her seat belt, and so was Emmett and Aro. I wonder why. Before I could even find mine, Emmett suddenly made a sharp turn that returned Bella into my arms again. I didn't know what was happening, but an evil grin was plastered on both Emmett and Alice's face, Aro looked concerned.

"What the hell Emmett!" I almost shouted. I turned to glare at Alice, since I sense that she has something to do with this too.

"We're here!" Emmett announced, ignoring my death glares at him through all the mirrors that he could possibly look at inside the car. I wasn't done with him yet.

"Really!" Bella squealed excitedly. She is just too cute and adorable to handle!

"You seem excited" I commented on her

"Of course I am. Being able to study at NCA is such an honor! Don't you think so too?" Bella asked me. I stared at her chocolate eyes, and just gave myself under their spell Gosh! She'll be the death of me one day!

"Sure" I answered timidly, still making my way back to reality.

"Whats your dorm Alice?" asked Bella.

"A-65, you?" answered Alice

"Oh my gosh! That's my dorm too!" looks like I have an excuse now to visit Bella everyday.

"You're kidding! OMG! This will be so great!" Alice said, and soom they were both jumping up and down

"Do you like Bella?" Emmett suddenly asked from behind me, slightly startling me.

"Well, yeah...she seems nice" of course I like Bella. Hoe can anyone not? With her captivating eyes, magnificent smile, SNAP OUT OF IT EDWARD!

"You know that's not what I mean" Emmett said, sounding like a big brother again. Bella is nowhere near right?

"So what? There's obviously no chance" I just sighed and continued taking all the luggage out of the trunk.

"I knew it!!" Emmett shouted, and laughed his head off...Oh, how I wish his head truly falls off...

"Shut up!" I growled at him and looked around if Bella or Alice is coming our way. They seem to be having a deep conversation right now.

"Oh c'mon Eddieboy. Bella obviously likes you too!" Can his voice possibly get any louder!?

"Don't call me that! And how can you know? But before you speak, can you please turn the volume down"

"I know because Alice told me. You know how she's right all the time! So why doubt her now?" Is it possible that Bella likes me too? No, no...not a chance!  
Bella's just too beautiful for her own good.

"Haha! Bella's blushing, Bella's blushing!" Alice shouted from behind us. My Bella blushing? What could possiby make my Bella blush now? Then I saw a tall guy pass their way. Can he possibly be the cause of Bella's adorable blush? I couldn't clearly see the lucky guy. Oh, how much I crave of me being the cause of Bella's blushes!

"Shut up Alice!" Bella shouted at Alice and made a quick glance toward me. If she only knew what I feel right now.

***

"Come here, Bella" Alice dragged me toward a nearby tree, slightly far from Edward and Emmett.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked, slightly concerned

"As my best friend, you'll tell me the truth right?" Alice said

"Of course, Alice" I said and gave her an assuring smile

"Good. Now, tell me. Do you like Edward?" this slightly caught me off guard, but I wouldn't give up that easily. I knew I liked him, maybe even more than that.

"Of course Alice. I can see that we can get along well" I said and looked at Edward. He seems to be busy with Emmett right now.

"Don't give me that crap, Bella. You promised" Alice said, starting to get impatient

"I know I did. And I'm telling the truth" I said and gave her my best pout. Alice looks like she's battling with herself. Means that its working!

"Stop it! That won't work on me...you know what I mean Isabella Swan! Now tell me, do you like-like Edward?" guess there's no more arguing with her. I don't want to go beyond her limits. Who knows what she can do to me. I won't take my chances.

"Welll...I mean....I don't stand a chance anyway...theres really no" I stuttered, couldn't let the complete words come out of my mouth.

"Haha! Bella's blushing, Bella's blushing!" Alice suddenly shouted, loudly. I must have been tomato red while I stuttered the words out.

"Shut up Alice!" I shouted to her. What if other words come out of that pixie's mouth! I'm surely dead! I make a quick look at Edward. Oh no! He's watching!  
But, why does he look kinda.....sad?


	4. Chapter 4

**I know! I'm so so so so so sorry! Its been months since I last updated and I wanna apologize for that. I made this chapter especially long for you, the longest I've ever written yet. I hope you really like it :) I don't know what your reaction would be on this one but I hope its good...so ENJOY! **

**And oh yeah..I'll also be updating my other story..there are also other stories I wanna start..ideas just keep popping up at me. I promise to at least update once a week. thats all :)  
**

Chapter 4

BPOV

Edward must have noticed my confused look cause he let out a small smile towards me. What could possibly cause my Edward to be sad like that? _Whoa! Hold up there!__  
My Edward?_ When was he mine?...Thats obviously impossible to happen...only in my dreams maybe.

I suddenly felt something wet on my hand. I realized that I put my hand on Alice's mouth to stop her from talking, or rather shouting...Ewww! She licked my hand!

"Ewww Alice! You're so disgusting" I told her and yanked my hand from her face. She just stuck her tongue out at me like a five-year old. I rolled my eyes at her and made my way back to Edward and Emmett.

"Thanks guys" I told Edward and Emmett for taking care of our luggage

"Do you want us to help you bring your bags to your dorm too? You have the same dorm with Alice right?" Emmett asked me

"Uhh, sure..thanks, and yeah I have the same dorm as Alice" I said and smiled at him.

"Okay..Alice would make us carry her bags eventually anyway" Edward said and flashed me his irresistible crooked grin again while rolling his eyes at Alice

We made our way first to mine and Alice's dorm which wasn't really that far. I carried one suitcase while Edward carried my other two. I think Emmett was carrying five or six of Alice's luggage while she had nothing but her handbag. I giggled internally with the face Emmett was giving to Alice.

I couldn't help but sneak glances at Edward while we were walking. And every time that I would look at him, he would be staring at me. When I catch him staring, I thought he'll quickly look the other way, but instead he'll hold my eyes and eventually make my brown eyes drown on his emerald ones. And when I eventually get back to reality, I'll be blushing tomato red afterward.

"I like it when you blush like that" Edward said, a smile crawling on his lips. Just when my face was getting its normal color, it had to go red again

"Uhmm...thanks?" I didn't know what else to say. I was still blushing while Edward kept chuckling

We soon reached the dorm. And I have to say, it was nothing I expected. The place was absolutely stunning. Everything was set up from the living room, kitchen, and the rooms. I didn't know that Alice's mom already came here earlier just to fix our place up, apparently a surprise for Alice. Alice's mom even made the time to do my room too, which was unnecessary. Esme, as I learned from Alice surely would make a successful interior designer.

"This is amazing" I exclaimed to Alice who was currently jumping up and down.

"I know!" was all she could say. I turned around to look at the boys but they were already gone. They probably already went to their own dorms. Their room surely will look as amazing as ours.

"Your mom would make an amazing interior designer" I told Alice and went to get my bags.

I finished up fixing my things in the beautiful room Esme fixed. She absolutely did it right. Its like she knows exactly what I want. Midnight blue walls, a white bed with black spreadings, a matching rug, a black study table at the side. Everything just matched perfectly. It suited my personality really well. I noticed that I have my own bathroom.  
It was ofcourse amazing too with the white and dark blue tiles, a shower area with glass doors, dark blue tub, sink, and toilet that made everything match.

I was still gazing through my new room when Alice suddenly barged in.

"You could have knocked, you know" I told Alice. She just stuck her tongue out at me and proceeded inside my room. She went into my suitcases and rummaged inside them.

"Uhh. What are you doing, Alice?" I asked her confused.

"I'm looking to see what type of clothes you have. I guess they can do for a while. But you don't have enough clothes so that means a shopping trip coming soon!"

I wasn't really much of a fan of shopping. The only shopping I did back at home was getting the grocery. My mom did all the clothes, shoes, etc. shopping.  
And Alice looked so excited. I couldn't possibly turn her down, I know for sure that it would break her heart. So, without giving it any more thought, I agreed.

"Okay, Alice" I said with a smile "Now, I'm gonna go take a shower first and then take a nap. I feel so sticky and exhausted after that horrifying flight"

"Okay. But aren't you going to hang your clothes yet?"

"Maybe later, when I get some rest. I'm really exhausted" I told her, my voice getting more quiet with every word.

"Well..Can I hang them up for you then? I'm already finished with mine and I have nothing else to do.." Alice said with excitement in her voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, while getting my necessities bag

"Of course I am"

"Okay" I said, not before giving her a warm smile and entered the bathroom

The warm water against my skin was relaxing, loosening some of my tense muscles. I can't help myself but think about Edward again. Those deep, bright green eyes. I never imagined someone having such beautiful eyes, at the same time having so much more meaning in them. That thick, tousled, auburn hair, such a unique and rich color, only him being able to pull the look off and, make every girl want to run her hands in them. Edward was obviously working out, I swear I felt those rock hard abs and biceps when I fell on him. Oh, how I wish I could feel them again. Yeah, keep dreaming, Bella

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, lathering my lavender body wash over my body, and shaved my legs afterwards. After my other needed body necessities, I shut off the water.  
Stepped out and wrapped myself in a towel that was hanging at one of the bars. It was soft and smelled like floral. It only reached mid-thigh and felt great against my skin. I quickly rummaged for my clothes, until I noticed that I forgot to bring clothes. I cursed under my breath and made my way into my room that was connected to the bathroom.

Thinking that Alice already left since I heard her call out a while ago, I entered the room without a care or look and quickly made my way to my suitcases. I opened them but was surprised to see nothing. Oh yeah, Alice.

"Hello, Bella"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard that velvet voice call out. I quickly turned to the voice, the towel threatening to fall from my sudden move. I adjusted the towel wrapped around me and grasped it more tightly, securing it.

I thought I was going to die. Is it even possible for him to look more unbearably handsome? I swear he's going to be the death of me someday.

Edward was there, looking more handsome than before, splayed across my bed, his hands under his neck and legs crossed. He was looking intensely at me, almost forgetting that I was only in a tiny towel from the intensity of his eyes. I saw him look me up and down, his eyes becoming darker than before. If that's even possible?

"I'm sorry. I should have looked if someone was in here" I said, my face making its red trademark, when I finally found my voice

Edward abruptly stood up from the bed and made his way over to me, his eyes never losing that dark shade and connection with my eyes. He was getting closer, with every step my heart would beat ten times faster and my face gaining its reddest shade yet. I thought my heart would leap out of my chest in any time with how fast it was beating right now. My face burning with fire.

He finally stopped and was mere inches away from his chest touching mine. I could feel his cool breath brush against my face, intoxicating me furthermore. Could anything about him not make me crazy out of my mind? I don't think so...

His hair was wet and more tousled than before, like his hand ran through it timeless times. He was also wearing fresh clothes, his shirt clinging to his chest, accentuating his great body.  
I saw him take a step closer, if I didn't move, our chests would finally touching, but instead I took a step back instinctively. Step forward, step back, step forward, step back.  
It went on and on - his intense and darker by the second eyes never leaving mine - until I felt the cool wall against my slightly wet back. Trapped.

Edward brought his hands at the side of my head, totally trapping me. Giving me no way to escape. Not that I wanna escape. His face and chest was impossibly close to me, I think I could actually taste his scent, that was how close he was to me.

I was totally confused. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wanted to escape and leave him behind, as the coward I always have been. But a whole bigger part of me wanted to stay and see what he'll actually do. I was already craving to touch him, feel how soft his hair was, how hard his muscles are, and especially taste how delicious those lips are. Those full, luscious lips that I've been fantasizing about ever since I saw him earlier.

But I couldn't do that. That would be Totally inappropriate for me. And not to mention so out of character. I just met him like what? 2 or 3 hours ago?  
Here I am, only clad in a tiny towel, me and an Adonis I've only met hours ago in a very compromising position.

"Uhhh...Ed-Edward?" I stuttered lamely, finally tearing my eyes away from him and looked directly at the floor, my face flushed

I guess Edward finally got to his senses too once our eyes lost connection. He slightly shook his head and when finally seeing the position of his arms and how close he was to me, took a step back.

I kinda missed the contact of his body on me. I wanted to feel his heat again. But of course.....

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know what took over me" Edward truly looked sorry. I think he was having an internal debate with himself when I saw him frowning at himself. All I wanted to do was wipe it away and make him give me that gorgeous crooked smile again.

"Uhmmm...yeah, I'm so-sorry too. Well, do you mind if I ge-get dressed first?" I stuttered again, kicking myself mentally for being so lame.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you later" he said and flashed me that crooked grin again.

Once Edward was gone, that's when I noticed the outfit displayed at the side of my big bed. I could only think of Alice. I'm sure she noticed I didn't bring any clothes. I quickly changed into the abercrombie shirt and a denim mini skirt. Simple, just how I like it. I brushed my hair a little, still wet, and put on a little lip gloss and mascara. I ran my hand across my hair again and slipped on my shoes before going into the living room. Taking a nap like how I planned sure was out of the question

***

EPOV

Once we reached the girl's dorm, they immediately started gushing about how beautiful the place was. Bella even started complimenting about my mother's great job on the place. I'm sure Esme would love her once they meet each other. I smiled to myself at the thought. Bella sure was different, but good different.

Me and Emmett didn't stick around much longer. I really wanted to stay with Bella or at least get to see her room, but Emmett just had to be a prick. We made our way to our own dorm, just the same size as the girls, but with a more masculine effect to it. I smiled again and the thought of my mother. Once we arrived, Emmett quickly retreated to his own room and I went to my own. I just wanted to take a shower first, freshen up before I see Bella again. I know I should be exhausted right now and have fallen fast asleep at my soft bed, but the thought of seeing Bella anytime soon just made me excited.

After my relaxing shower, I changed into fresh clothes and went into the living room. Emmett was there, watching some sitcom at the large flat screen.

"Hey Emmett, I'm gonna go see Alice and Bella, wanna come with?"

"Yeah, sure" he said while shutting the plasma off, and giving me a knowing smile.

"What?" I asked, giving him an incredulous smile

"I know your reason why you wanna go there" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at me

"I don't know what your talking about" fighting a smile, I made sure I had my keys with me and stepped out of our dorm room

"Yeah, right. You just wanna see Bella again" Emmett and his booming laugh surrounded the hallway, making some people stick their head out at us

"So what if I do?" He already knows that I like her anyway

"Whipped" I thought I heard him say, but I couldn't be sure because it was so low.

Hell yeah I am, and I'm gonna be a man and admit it. Bella has been the only one in my mind once we left their dorm. I couldn't explain the feeling but all I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and kiss her passionately.  
God, I only met her hours ago and I already wanna do those things to her. I didn't even know her, yet I couldn't help but adore her. The emotion was complicated but it wasn't enough to falter my excitement to see Bella again. I just hope she feels the same way.

We finally reached their dorm and I knocked at the door. I hoped it was Bella answering, but instead was welcomed by our hyper, bouncing sister Alice.

"Hey guys! Come in! Come in!" crazy pixie, how can she be this hyper and happy after that horrid flight?

"Hey Alice. Do you know where Bella is?" I asked. Alice gave me a suspicious look and eventually smiled brightly at me and pointed at a door at the far end.

"She's in her room" she said and turned around to go to Emmett who was raiding the refrigerator. I think I saw a glimpse of Alice's evil smile, the one she usually do when she plans something.  
It normally scares Emmett and me the hell out of us. Alice can do things and she knows her ways. Better not mess with her if you wanna live. Something we learned from our recent experiences with the wrath of the pixie- ALICE.

I pushed the thought away while chuckling to myself. I knocked at the door but nobody answered. I waited but its been 30 seconds already. I was about to leave because I thought she was probably asleep when I heard the shower. I debated to myself whether to enter or not. I finally decided and walked into the room.

The room was lit dimly with only the lamp its light source. Bella was inside the bathroom taking a shower and I couldn't help images appearing in my head. I quickly shook them out of the way. Remember, _gentleman_.  
Remember the things Esme thought you. Your only here to talk to Bella and that's all you'll do. I was reassuring myself. I made myself comfortable on Bella's bed, obviously haven't been touched yet. I was humming a song to myself when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

In entered Bella. In only a tini tiny towel. She truly was beautiful. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her and that beautiful body. Oh my God. Bella walked toward her suitcases that were at the floor and haven't noticed me yet. She bent over to open them and just gave me the greatest view of her rear. _gentleman, gentleman, gentleman_. I kept repeating in my head. I kept my eyes trained on her, straining to not let my eyes wander to her milky, long, soft-looking legs.

"Hello, Bella" I finally made myself known

She sightly squeaked and suddenly turned to me. I almost had a heart attack when I thought the tiny towel would fall. Oh thank God she caught it or else I think I wouldn't be able to handle it gentlemanly anymore.  
She was so beautiful and fucking sexy right now. No, she's always beautiful and fucking sexy. I think I won't be able to handle it well if she doesn't return my feelings. I feel like I just have to make her mine and mine only.  
If she ever heard me, I'm sure she'll run away. There's just this feeling or emotion in me that I couldn't quite explain.

"I'm sorry. I should have looked if someone was in here" she said lowly, having that delicious red on her cheeks again.

That's when I lost it. The color of that red in contrast to her flawless, milky skin just triggered it all. She looked so delicious and before I knew it. I was in front of her, having her trapped in between my arms. I could smell her strawberry hair and lavender skin, the mixture knocking my breath out. She smelled extremely extravagant and I wanted nothing but to have a taste of it. Have to feel how silky soft her skin is.

The heat penetrating from her towel clad body was excruciating. I don't know if I could hold up any longer. All I wanted to do right now was to have her lips on mine.

I wasn't normally like this. I would always treat a woman right and not take advantage of her. But something about Bella just takes all that away. She's just too irresistible. Even with all the restraints I take out, her overpowering charisma over me always will win.

And thank God before I did anything that would probably break my progressing friendship with Bella, I was taken back to my senses.

"Uhhh...Ed-Edward?" Bella stuttered and shed her eyes away from me and into the floor

I shook my head slightly to get the fog away. I still had my arms between her so I quickly made it fall to my side and took a step back, giving her space. Oh man! What have I done! Bella's probably scared of me now and would never talk to me again. I totally messed this up.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know what took over me" I said, ready for her to reject me and tell me to get out of her room.

"Uhmmm...yeah, I'm so-sorry too. Well, do you mind if I ge-get dressed first?" she stuttered. She's not mad? She's not mad!

"Yeah, sure. I guess I'll see you later" I said to her and smiled, having some little hope back.

**So what? Do you like it? Love it? Hate it =(? Please review and tell me what you think...pleaseeee! REVIEW please =)...and thank you for still sticking up with me and this story =)**


	5. Chapter 5

Boys and Girls

Chapter 5

BPOV

I slowly made my way into the the living room where I assumed everyone was. The thought of Edward actually wanting me, makes my heart swell and hurt at the same time.  
I shouldn't be thinking those kind of things. It would only hurt and I'll probably never move on if I kept myself hoping for nothing.

From the moment Edward had me trapped, I thought he was gonna kiss me, even only the thought makes my heart leap. I wonder how his soft and warm looking lips would feel against mine. Again, I shouldn't be imagining or truthfully, fantisizing about that...it'll hurt too much if ever my feelings are never reciprocated.

"Hey Bella" Alice chimed at me once I made it to the living room. She was sitting at the couch with Emmett beside her, a video game controller at both of her hands, and both her eyes focused at the flat screen. Emmett was looking all serious and rigid, pushing multiple buttons at his own controller.

"Aha!! I won! Pay up Emmett!" Alice exclaimed while jumping up and down, extending her small palm to Emmett. Emmett grudgingly reached at the back of his pocket, getting his wallet and picking out a ten dollar bill.

"Told you so" I heard Edward's smooth, velvet voice say from the other side of the room. There he was, in all his gorgeousness sitting at the only loveseat, staring amusely at Emmett and Alice.

"Shut up" Emmett growled, moving to the very edge of the long couch. His arms crossed in front of his chest, sulking. I burst into laughter at the sight. He absolutely looked like a five year old not getting the toy he wanted.

When I finally calmed myself and looked up, I was met by those familiar bright green eyes, having me lost in them. I can't seem to look away, having been so mesmerized by them. He had that crooked smile I so loved on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, a tinge of red on my cheeks as usual.

"What's for dinner? I'm starving!" Emmett suddenly boomed from the couch, rubbing his stomach

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too" Alice pouted from the other side of the couch, rubbing her own belly.

"I saw that your mom already bought you groceries. So what do you say I cook for you this evening?" I smiled and waited expectantly for them to answer. Emmett's grin could almost rip his face, Alice clapping and bouncing around, and Edward looking at me strangely...

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him, wiping my face to make sure I didn't have any dirt or anything on my face. There seemed to be nothing but he was still staring.

Edward just smiled at me, which I assume had my heart fluttering and shook his head. "Nothing" he said and slowly made his way towards me

"Do you want any help?" he whispered into my ear which sent shivers down my spine. How can I ever decline him anything?

"Sure" I said breathlessly, my face red again

We both made our way to the kitchen after finally deciding to go for spagghetti and meatballs. We walked side by side, our shoulders brushing occasionally which sent that all too familiar shock through my body again. Just imagine having his cloth covered skin touch mine and already having me excited, then what about if theres no more cloth as barriers? Ughh! I'd probably faint and as per usual, look like a complete idiot.

"Whats wrong? You look a little glum" Edward suddenly asked when we finally reached the beautiful kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking" I smiled reassuringly at him

Edward kept insisting to help more other than boil the pasta but I told him that it was the least I can do for the ride and the beautiful job Esme made to mine and Alice's dorm. He soon obligued and kept silent on one of the stools, watching me intently. I felt kinda self-concious with him watching me like that. Its like he's memorizing every move I make. Every time I glance at him, he would have this twinkle in his eyes and smile breathtakingly at me again.

I was finally finished with everything and dinner was ready. I let Edward set the table since he wouldn't stop asking me if he could. He was so cute when he was pleading me to atleast let him set the table, all with his bright green eyes and pouty lips, his bottom lip jutting out. I couldn't resist even with my whole life.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready" I called to Emmett and Alice who were having a rematch from their previous game. Emmett dashed immediately, while Alice skipped happily towards us.

"Wow, smells good Bells" Emmett said, rubbing his stomach and licking his lips while taking his place at one of the chairs in the round table

"Mmmmm" all Alice said while she took her own place.

We ate dinner, me who couldn't resist kept sneaking glances at Edward. Oh God. How can such a gorgeous being exist this world? He's so gorgeous, it should be illegal! If only I was as gorgeous as him then I could probably pass to being with him. But ofcourse, plain me can never grab such a specimen as Edward.

We finished dinner and I went to wash the dishes. I didn't realize that Edward followed me, so we washed and dried the plates together. Me washing and him drying.  
As the kutz that I am, I accidentally splashed cold and soapy water on Edwards shirt. He thought I did it on purpose, and thus the water war started

"No Edward. It was an accident" I warned him, backing away a bit

"No it wasn't" he said, a michievous glint in his eyes. He cupped a handful of soapy water and before I knew it, he threw it at me.

I was too shocked at first to react. My eyes tightly shut, my lips pursed. I slowly opened them, some water dropping from my face. He threw it directly at my face! He was laughing hysterically, holding his sides, his eyes shut. Before he could open them, I grabbed a bowl and dipped it in the soapy water. When it was full to the top, I placed it on top of his head, and just as his eyes opened I poured the water on him.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Edward was bent over, his eyes big and wide and mouth open. I was laughing hysterically just as he was earlier, tears running down my face. I opened my eyes and straightened up, finally looking up at Edward. He was finally standing straight, his whole upper body fully drenched with the soapy water. I could have laughed hysterically again but he looked far too sexy for me to regain my senses. His bronze hair was almost black and droplets of water were falling down his face.  
His shirt was clinging to his body, fully eccentuating and displaying his lean and muscular body to me.

"Wrong move" he said huskily and before I knew it, I was lifted up in the air. My waist resing on his shoulder while he held on to my thighs. I squealed out of surprise and struggled to get him to put me down. But he was holding on to my thighs tightly.

"Edward!! Put me down!" I squealed to him again. I could already feel the blood rushing to my head. But I couldn't help but be aware of the feeling with Edward's body against mine.

I tried punching and pinching his back and butt, but thought of it as a bad idea once I felt how hard and firm they were. I could have sworn my face was beet red right now.

"Ehemm" I heard a deep voice cough from the kitchen door. I could see form my upside-down situation Emmett's figure in front of the door. He was smirking at us and a much deeper red welcomed my face.

Edward gently put me down, making sure I had my balance back before letting go of my arm. I could see from the side of my eye that his face had a pink tinge in them. It felt nice that I wasn't the only one who's embarassed at our current situation.

"I'm leaving now. You can stay if you want" Emmett said before his booming laugh adorned our dorm or probably the whole building. If I thought I couldn't get any redder, then I was wrong. I think I just made a new shade of red, an original Bella blush.

I looked down at my feet, refusing to look at Edward as Emmett left the kitchen. I finally looked up and was met by Edward's emerald orbs. Once we held each others stares, we laughed hysterically. My eyes watering again and my sides starting to get hurt. We finally calmed down and finally realized the mess we just made.

I sighed and went to look for the mop. I was freezing but I couldn't leave this mess just yet. I started mopping the drenched floor but was stopped with Edward's cool hands over mine.

"I should be doing that" he said, smiling brightly at me before taking the mop

"No, no. I started this. Go ahead and leave. Its okay" I reassured him and tightened my hold at the mop

"Don't be stubborn Bella. I don't really mind. Change into fresh clothes, your freezing" he said, unclinging my hand from the mop and kissing it gently. I blushed again before nodding and making it to my room. I dried myself and changed into fresh clothes. I suddenly remembered that Edward must have been freezing there. He was much more wetter than I was.

I grabbed one of the soft towels and brought it with me to the kitchen. Once I got there, everything was back in place like no water war just happened. I smiled warmly at Edward and handed him the towel.

"Thanks" he said timidly before taking the towel. Edward dried himself and when he finished, his hair was much more messier and tousled than before.

"Well, thanks for the delicious dinner, Bella" Edward said, smiling me my famorite crooked smile again

"No problem" I smiled warmly again. It seemd that I couldn't help but smile whenever he's around

"Well, I better get going. Its getting late" I felt sad that he was leaving already, trying to hide the frown that was forming my lips. It seems that he didn't want to leave just yet too.  
But it must have just been my imagination.

"Okay. Well..I guess I'll see you tommorow" I smiled tentatively 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for those still reading my story =) I've updated again! And I really hope you like it. I have so many ideas stored for this story and I hope you catch some from this chapter. I didn't get much reviews from the last chapter and I got a little sad from it =( oh well..I hope you like this one and review..PLS REVIEW!! =)..Exams are coming up and I wouldn't update much until their done..pls stay with me and wish me luck =)

Boys and Girls

Chapter 6

BPOV

After Edward and Emmett left, me and Alice stayed a little longer talking about anything and everything, getting to know more about each other.  
It really surprised me how much my relationship with Alice, Edward, and Emmett has progressed in just one day. I feel like I've known them my whole life.

Me and Alice were asking random questions with each other while eating some chocolate ice cream. Some of the questions were really awkward and she was respectful enough to not push me if I didn't wanna answer. But even though, I trusted her enough to not laugh at me when I give her my answers. Something that really surprised me since I don't usually trust people easily, and in only one day. Thinking about it, I forgot one of the most important facts that I should already know about her.

"Hey Alice, we've talked about so many things already and I don't even know your surname" I joked freely to her. I expected her to laugh but instead, she suddenly tensed. Have I said something wrong?

She didn't respond and looked like she was thinking about something really hard. It only added to my worries since I thought I've offended her on some way or something.

"Hey Alice? Did I say something wrong?" I asked her worryingly. I think I was near panicking now. After some more silence, she finally responded.

Alice was nervous and hesitant at first but she finally started talking "Bella, even though I've only known you for one day, I feel like your the bestest friend I've ever had" I beamed at her, I absolutely feeled the same way "And I know I can trust you" Why was she talking like this? She sounded like she was gonna confess something so drastic to me.

She paused again, and I was starting to get impatient. "Ofcourse you can trust me Alice. I absolutely feel the same way. It actually surprises me since I don't usually open up to people this fast" I smiled warmly at her, sincerity and honesty clear to my voice

She returned my smile and suddenly hugged me tightly, her tiny arms coming to my neck. I was surprised at first but returned the hug.

"Ohhh Bella! You don't know how much your words mean to me! It feels so great to finally have a best freind, and like you" she was still clinging to me when she said this. Her words confused me, I slowly untangled myself from her to see her face. I gasped when I saw tears streaming down her face.

"Alice! Why are you crying?!" I started to panic. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't actually an expert when it comes to situations like this.

"Silly Bella, stop getting hysterical" she laughed at me and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me

"Its just that I've never truly had a real friend before. And it just feels so great to actually find one" she said, smiling widely with still teary eyes.

"Why not?" I asked her, truly curious to how a person like her not have a friend before. I absolutely doubt that people would not like her.

"I have a confession to make, Bella. And I don't want anything changing when you find out" she said nervously. I was starting to get nervous too. Different possiblities started running through my head in impossible speed. What if she was some crazy person, who in any second is going to kill me? I couldn't stop the rapid thoughts since she started talking like this. Was it a mistake to befriend her and her siblings. siblings. Edward. Will the truth that is bound to come make Edward from a dream come true to a nightmare? Will I-

"I'm a Cullen" Alice suddenly said. Her small head facing her lap. Huh? What? Cullen? That was it? That was all she was so afraid of telling me? Almost giving me a heart attack from all the scenarios that started going through my head. That was all it! Relief hit me like a thousand blocks.

I gave out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I slapped her arm lightly and her head suddenly whipped from her lap to my face. She was shocked that I slapped her but she deserved it. I thought I was going to die from how much I dreaded to know what she was about to say. Oh all those things that popped into my head, almost too impossible to even imagine.

"What was that for?" she said, rubbing her arm.

"Well you almost had me die a little while ago! I thought you were some phycho killer! And all it was about was you were a Cullen! Geesh, way to give someone a heart attack, Alice!" I didn't expect her next reaction. She started to laugh! Hysterically! What was so damn funny?!

"What the fudge are you laughing about?" I said, angry now. I was full out glaring at her and she wasn't even paying attention. She was too busy rolling on the couch laughing her head off.

"FUDGE?!" at that, she laughed even harder. If that was even possible

"What? I don't like swearing" I was pouting now. It was true, I tend to exchage swear words to different ones. It may be weird but I like having my mouth clean.

"...Bella...you..you are so weird" she said, out of breath from all her laughing.

I just gawked at her, shocked that I was the weird one. I was too shocked to realize that she has once again launched herself at me. I thought I was going to fall from the impact but thankfully I steadied myself.

"Oh Bella! You don't know how happy I am right now!" she squealed, jumping up and down bringing me with her.

I had to untangle myself from her if I didn't want to end up on the cold, hard floor

"Why were you so nervous on telling me?" I had to ask. It didn't seem to be such a big deal but it was like it was taking all her strength to just tell me.

"Well, I was worried that everything would change when I tell you. We wanted to give it time, but I felt like I could really trust you" I catched the 'we' word but I had more questions that needed to be answered.

"Why would everything change?"

"It just turns out like that all the time. Once they know that we have such high positions, they would either take advantage of us to get connection with dad, or use us for their selfish reasons. Thats why I never really had a true friend, because all those friends I thought I had were really just after my money" Alice was near crying again.  
I put an arm around her shoulders, trying my best to comfort her. She smiled warmly at me and I returned it willingly. I understand now. It must have been really hard for her.  
As well as for Edward and Emmett. I couldn't imagine the pain Alice, Edward, and Emmett must have felt. It just proves that money isn't enough to give someone happiness.

"Alice, thank you so much for trusting me this much" I told her sincerely. It means a whole lot to me that she trusted me so much to not be like her other 'friends'. And I wouldn't be like them. Ofcourse not. Alice's money was so far from anything I wanted from her. What I wanted was a long and lasting friendship, a number of sleepovers, and unforgettable memories. I can't even imagine how stupid those so called 'friends' Alice had to even pass a friendship with her.

I was just as happy as her. And I know I could trust her too.

"I'm just thankful that I wasn't like Edward and Emmett. They had girls they thought cared for them. I was so ready to kill Tanya and Marie when I found out" Alice was shaking her head from the memory.

"Who's Tanya and Marie?" I asked, curious now. I know I like Edward, and knowing that another girl involved his life before now had me dissapointed. Shut up Bella! You don't have any hold on him in any way, its just normal for girls to come to his life.

"They used them like my 'friends' used me. I don't actually think Edward and Emmett loved those bitches but I'm in no place to be so sure. We never talked about it again"

I felt enraged now. How dare those..those 'girls' hurt such men as Edward and Emmett. Especially Edward. They shouldn't have let them go if they were in their right minds.  
But I couldn't help but be relieved. Edward and Emmett doesn't deserve those kind of girls, ofcourse they deserve more! Its just right that they were not together anymore.  
Even if it hurts me to say, I'd be happy already to see Edward happy, even if it meant that I wasn't the one to make him happy. I know I can make him smile, but I'm sure he'll be the happiest man if he finally finds that girl to complete him. And how I wish I was that girl. But that was just impossible. And knowing it breaks my heart into pieces.  
If anything, I would do everything to have him return my feelings and be enough to deserve him. But I'm just not. He deserves so much more.

Me and Alice eventually went to bed, saying our goodnights and sweet dreams. After a quick and relaxing shower to clear my head, I eventually landed on the soft cushions of my new bed. Could it be possible that I'm falling in love to a man that I just met today? It couldn't be helped to deny it anymore since I know it already.  
It scared the sheep out of me, since I haven't been in love before. And it breaks my heart into tinyer pieces to know that my love for Edward can never be reciprocated.

I just wanna stay on the real world and not have myself hoping that Edward would feel the same way too. Because I know it would kill me if my hopes turn to dust. What happened earlier when Edward had me trapped with me only in a towel and our little water war invaded my dreams. The way he looked at me, the way his beautiful face lights up, the way he always smile when he sees me. A tinge of hope rising and growing. Will this be the time for the shy and negative Bella leave the stage? And have confident, possitive Bella shine?

A/N: so? did you like it? hate it? so PLS REVIEW! I wanna know what you think..it gives me more motivation to write..so if you want faster updates then you have to motivate me =)! And please check page..I have some plots that I think would be great. I wanna know if you'll like them so I can get started. Or if any authors out there wanna use my plot than just message me =) Again..PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
